Harry Potter and the Amulet of Ice
by tksanders3
Summary: A slightly Different Harry Potter tries to right the wrongs in his life, and soon finds himself flung backwards in time. To a place called Arendelle. He has the opportunity to right someone else's wrongs before they become irreversible. Will he ever get back? What will his presence mean for their two story lines? No Pairings as of yet. Age Regression. Time Travel. Smarter Harry.
1. Of Disasters and Distress

[AN] I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen

Harry Potter and the Amulet of Ice

Chapter One: Of Disasters and Distress

A beleaguered Harry Potter slowly regained consciousness as he became aware of the deafening noise of wind rushing past his ears. The next sensation was one of falling before he got a jolt of adrenalin and his eyes snapped open. For a moment he was quite confused as he tumbled through the air not knowing which way was up. The only reference was that half the constantly shifting environment was inky black, and the other half was inky black with small dots of light. Soon he realized that the dots were stars and thus the sky. He righted himself like any good quidditch player, and began to try and gauge the distance before he met the inevitable. At first he couldn't tell much about what he was looking at before the moon decided to peak around the dark cloud it had been behind, casting it's silvery light upon the landscape below. In this moment, he couldn't help but remember the series of events that brought him here.

**Memory**

The final battle, he can remember it as if it were yesterday. Voldemort had issued his ultimatum, though Harry had tried to comply and meet his fate alone, it was not to be. Blocking his path out of the castle were his friends. His teachers. His comrades. All of them; the only things left that he could call family. Even his trusty cloak of invisibility was of no use. They knew him too well. Said cloak fell from his shoulders as it was pulled from him by his two closest friends.

"Nice Try Harry." Said Hermione somberly

"Have to do better than that mate." Stated Ron

"We'll not leave you to do this alone Mr. Potter" said McGonagall

"You may well be the only one for the job, but you won't be the only one trying." Said Flitwick

"Today is the day we stand together." Said Ginny

"And fight for what's ours." Said Luna

"For those we love." Said Bill

"And those we've lost." Said Hagrid

"And for those who can't fight for themselves." Said Neville

"We will present a united front against all odds." Said Mr. Weasley

"With Constant Vigilance" Said Kingsley

"We shall prevail." Said Mrs. Weasley

"Or Die Trying." Said Hermione.

A moments silence passed

" 'Ear 'Ear!" Said George with half a smirk pointing to his missing ear.

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

Unfortunately that speech would not come to fruition. The first half of the battle had already inflicted massive damage on the remaining forces of the Light. Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Colin, and Lavender had all fought valiantly and died in battle alongside many more comrades. Voldemort had not been amused when his ultimatum went un heeded, and attacked shortly after. The fight was enormous and catastrophic. Voldemort himself had entered the fray where Harry soon met him. They traded taunts and then the real battle started. It was a duel of epic proportions, but no one had time to stop and watch. On and on the battle raged. Neither giving an inch. Soon the fight came to a climax as the two titans faced off in the entrance courtyard where most of the fights were taking place. Harry noticed that Neville was tearing through the Death Eaters wielding the Sword of Gryffindor while Nagini seemed to have come down with a sudden case of decapitation. Ginny seemed to have taken a hit and was being tended to by Ron and Hermione whilst Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on a rampage of sorts, ripping through the ranks of Death Eaters. The rest of their band had circled up and were surrounded.

"Well well Potter…seems we've reached the end of this charade." Taunted Voldemort.

"We'll see about that Tom, He who laughs last laughs loudest." Harry Spat

"And it will be I who will be laughing after I finish you." He sneered as he began charging a sickly green spell. "But before I kill you, I think I'll destroy your spirit. AVADA KED…" He said quickly changing his aim slightly.

"What!?" Harry said loudly following the line the spell would follow ending square in the back of a certain bushy haired bookworm. "NOO!" He shouted

"…AVRA!" The spell streaked toward its' target. And at this distance and angle, Harry's mind registered that it was very likely that all three of his friends could be hit by the spell.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. All his cognitive functions ceased save for whatever caused him to abandon everything, wand and all, and dive in front of the spell. The spell hit, and he knew no more.

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

What followed was another series of events that involved a conversation with the late professor Dumbledore, a harrowing broom-chase, a building collapse, and a duel to the death. Those events, though thrilling, are less important to the current situation than what followed them. In the aftermath of the battle Harry found that of the combatants he seemed to be the sole survivor. The building collapse took out all of the remaining fighters both light and dark. It also seemed that with the final defeat of Voldemort, each and every marked Death Eater died along with him. The Unspeakables suspected some sort of dark magic that allowed him to draw strength from his followers that rebounded at the time of his death. But that was neither here nor there. The biggest loss was with Harry's Friends. They had all died valiantly in battle, but that fact did not dull the sting of the loss. It turns out that during this second Voldemort War, Wizarding Britain had lost nearly a third of its population. Most of them being lost in the final battle. The Ministry was in shambles, but it was in that condition long before the battle, due to Voldemort's takeover. Hogwarts had lost most of its teaching staff, not to mention the damage to the castle itself.

Truth be told. Harry sort of lost it there for a while. In fact he still wasn't sure if he had all his marbles back together yet. For the first while he did nothing but sit silent and maybe cry every now and again. Once the healers managed to get him fixed up, they tried to get a mind healer to speak with him, but they didn't get much out of him. By and by they released him. To what he didn't know. He had nowhere to go. His friends were all gone, and he sure wasn't going back to the Dursleys. So he kind of just hit the wilderness for awhile. He did have the presence of mind to pick up some supplies, but for the most part he just wandered around aimlessly. Out in the wilderness it doesn't really matter if you're out of it, as long as you keep yourself fed. There's also something to be said for keeping yourself busy. If you keep yourself busy you don't have as much time to think about things, and when you're by yourself you have a lot of things to do to keep busy.

Sometime later he found himself heading towards Hogwarts again. He wasn't really sure how long he'd been away, and he didn't much care. It was really the only place he'd ever felt at home, and he missed it. Which is why he was sitting behind Dumbledore's desk at the moment. It seemed that they still hadn't re-opened the school. In fact they hadn't even begun to repair it yet. ' Must be worse off than I thought.' He thought to himself. 'It's not fair. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. If only there was some way for me to go back and change things. Maybe I could save them.' He thought to himself angrily. As he kicked the underside of the desk.

The kick caused a drawer to open on the side. After a moment, curiosity got the better of him and he began rifling through the desk. Spare glasses, quills, ink, parchment, lemon drops, wand polish, all the normal sort of things you'd find in a wizard's desk. He came across some notes that he couldn't really make any sense of. Sketches of some sort of apparatus the purpose of which was a mystery to him. Then he found a small booklet that had Dumbledore's handwriting in it. It wasn't so much of a journal or a diary, but more of a place where he jotted ideas. It was while reading this booklet that he came to the conclusion that the apparatus in the notes had something to do with time or time travel or some such. If only Dumbledore had left some sort of actual diary that would describe what his thoughts were. Actually he probably did have something like that, but it would've either been taken by Snape during his tenure as Headmaster, or the more likely option that it would have been on one of the rooms many bookshelves that now existed in the form of ash.

Nevertheless, this gave him some hope that he might be able to do something about that. This is what sparked many long hours in the Hogwarts library, which strangely was untouched. He didn't know what was happening in the Wizarding world or why no one had so much as checked the old castle, but at this point he didn't much care. Eventually he had constructed the apparatus in the remains of the great hall. Luckily he had found a store room in the dungeons that contained most of the raw materials needed for its construction. Perhaps Dumbledore had plans to construct it in the future. It was a large brass circle as the centerpiece. Big enough to stand in. held upright by a frame that had large hourglasses on either side filled with a potion that turned out to be very tricky to make. There were several large crystals at precise intervals along it, along with intricate runes that he was careful to transcribe exactly as they were in the notes. There was a small dial on the side of the machine to input the destination.

Soon the day came to try out the machine. He checked once again that he had everything he wanted to take with him, and set the machine to send him back to his 11th birthday. Then, he simply powered up the machine and stood in the middle. He waited for it to warm up to a nice hum before beginning the chant outlined in the notes. As he cast the spell, the crystals seemed to glow brighter, and the hum get louder and louder. Before long some stray bricks began falling from the rafters above, and with the 5th reading of the chant, the crescendo reached its apex and the room was bathed in a light so bright that shadows were burned into the walls.

**/Memory**

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

He quickly snapped himself out of his reverie as he rapidly descended. With the newfound moonlight shining on the ground he could see that he was still quite high up, and above what seemed to be a pristine snowy mountainside. He could see the start of a forest, steadily sloping downwards to a lush valley, and further down the coast, the twinkling lights of a town wrapped around a quiet harbor. One might call it a wondrous sight if they weren't currently hurtling to their doom. Most people would be wracking their brains trying to figure out what to do, but Harry was not most people. He calmly reached over his head into the backpack he had brought with him, and from the flap he pulled a wooden handle, and kept pulling until he had, brought out of the undetectable extension charm he'd cast upon it, his trusty broomstick. He mounted his Firebolt and turned his falling momentum into forward motion with a mere thought before slowing considerably and bringing himself in for a soft landing in the flawless powder below.

He padded over to a cliff overlooking the valley in order to get his bearings. He could only just see the town in the distance although no more than a few minutes broom ride away. He supposed that this could be the place where Uncle Vernon had rented the rowboat for the trip out to the hut on the rock. The place where he'd spent his 11th birthday. The place where Hagrid rescued him and told him he was a wizard. Although, he didn't recall that scrubby little town being anywhere near a mountain the size of the one he was standing upon. Or he could have simply not noticed it. First things first. He was supposed to have traveled through time. So he cast a quick 'Tempus' spell to confirm he had landed in the when he had been aiming for. Alas, the glowing numbers projecting from his wand informed him that he had grossly overshot. They read "July 31, 1836" his hopes deflated in an instant. He puzzled for several minutes over what could have caused this major malfunction. It could have been anything. A mis-transcribed rune. An error in the potion he'd used. A flaw in one of the crystals. A mispronunciation of the chant. He silently reprimanded himself for acting like a true Gryffindor. Leaping before he looked, and using a ritual he knew next to nothing about with only a crazy old headmaster's notes to go on. He then trudged around for quite a time berating himself before resolving, in the future, to show a little more forethought in things. After all, he didn't have Hermione to guide him back on track anymore.

That thought sobered him up. The wound was still there, and would probably never go away completely. He then felt himself start to slip back into the depression that always came from remembering his long lost friends, but this time he had a thought. Even though his friends were gone, they would always be with him in some ways. Like how Ron would no doubt be right behind him, had he been around for it. While Harry was always the first into action, Ron was always a close second. Then when they had gotten themselves into as much trouble as they could, Hermione would show up and bail them out. He chuckled out loud as he thought about them. 'Alright, if I were Hermione, what would I do?' he thought to himself.

"Shelter. Got to get somewhere safe, then maybe I can figure out where I am." He mumbled to himself.

He needed to find out more about where he was. It wouldn't do to just stroll in somewhere and start asking questions. Luckily he had a cloak of invisibility to make reconnaissance a breeze. He donned his cloak and re-mounted his broom and swooped off towards the town. Stealthily of course.

A few minutes later he feathered into the sleepy coastal town and managed to find what looked to be a tavern of some sort that was still quite lively, despite the hour, and crept up to a window. Fortunately it seemed to be quite a bit warmer in the valley than it had been on the mountain. They still had a fire going in the hearth, but someone saw fit to crack open a window to enjoy the cool night air. He saw several people inside. It was your typical bar. Some singing, some dancing, some gambling. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. He could tell from their clothes and their accents that he must be somewhere around Scandinavia. One thing that confused him was how they all seemed to be speaking English, he thought that they'd be speaking Swedish or something, but he filed that way for later.

Through careful eavesdropping, all he managed to gather was that the city was called Arendelle and the mountain he'd landed on was called the North Mountain. He tried to learn more, but the cold began to get to him, and he didn't exactly pack for winter. He chose to try and find some shelter for the night. He saw a large stable nearby that looked to be quite warm, and quietly entered the hayloft. He made a spot for himself in a dark corner and quickly dozed off, the rigors of time travel overcoming him. his only company being the livestock below.

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

His dreams were plagued with visions of the final battle, of not being able to protect his friends. He had scarcely had a nightmare this bad since the eternal camping trip when Voldemort would frequently torment him via the mind link provided by the horcrux in his scar. This one, however, was almost physically painful. He could feel himself thrashing around. Unable to do or think of anything other than the pain. Soon he felt the pain lessen as his consciousness seemed to be pulled up away from it. He could see his friends dying faces begin to fade away from his vision. And soon he could see the fuzzy outline of a boy.

"Hey. Wake up. Can you hear me?" said the boy. Harry didn't recognize the voice, but he could vaguely see that he was blonde.

"M..Malfoy?" he croaked oddly, still half asleep.

"What'd you say? Hey. Snap out of it." The boy said as he shook Harry's shoulders.

Coming more out of it, Harry realized that it couldn't be Malfoy. He'd died in the battle along with everyone else who'd taken the dark mark. Plus this kid's hair was too dark anyways. He began to search for his glasses. "what're you looking for?" the boy asked.

"Glasses." He said. Noting how odd his voice sounded.

"Oh. Here they are." The boy handed them to him, and the world came in to focus, despite the dim early morning light.

He could see the boy didn't look a thing like Draco. He had a round face and dirty blonde hair. Obviously Scandinavian. Looked to be about 8 or 9 years old.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, what are you doing up here anyways? I heard you thrashing around and thought you were a big rat. Looked like you were having some sort of a fit. You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream." He said in a voice that was oddly high pitched.

He reached up to feel his throat and noticed that his arms were far too short for his sleeves. All his clothes were too loose for that matter. He tried to scramble to his feet, but tripped over his too large shoes. And fell down again.

"Woah. Hey. You sure your feeling okay?" asked the boy. "What's up with those clothes? Did you steal them or something?"

"No. I think I may have….well…either they grew, or I shrunk." He stood slowly and further examined himself.

It seemed he was now back in his 11 year old body. Yet another side effect of time travel it seemed. Well he did set the device for his 11th birthday, so maybe it was just a delayed effect. He pulled a small mirror out of his bag to confirm that his 11 year old reflection was staring back at him.

"Right…and you're sleeping in the hayloft because…" he said sarcastically bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Well.. I uh really didn't have anywhere else to go…" he trailed off

"Did you run away from your parents or something?"

"My parents died a long time ago." He said sadly.

"That makes two of us." Said the other boy just as sadly. They sat in silence for a moment. "well. If you don't have anywhere to go, you can stay with me if you want, but if you do you'd better come on because I'm running late." He said as he began climbing back down the ladder.

"Hey wait a minute." Yelled Harry as he struggled to get down the ladder with his baggy clothes and his backpack. "Late for what?" he asked as the boy was digging in a large bundle that looked to be a primitive backpack.

"Work. Me and Sven are Ice Harvesters." The boy smiled as he fed a carrot to a small reindeer that was in a stall.

"Who's Sven?"

"Oh, Right sorry. This is Sven, and I'm Kristoff." He said motioning to the small reindeer then himself.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"You Too." He replied, feeling refreshed that the obligatory glance at his scar after hearing his name was absent for once.

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Hey Elsa… Do you want to build a snowman?" said a little girl to a closed door.

"Not now Anna. Maybe later." Was the reply from beyond it.

"Oh..Okay then." The redhead said sadly as she slumped and trudged down the hallway, her favorite doll dragging along the floor behind her.

She wandered aimlessly through the castle, staring sightlessly down at her feet. Soon she found herself in one of the parlors. It was lavishly decorated with paintings, statues, comfy furniture, and thick squishy carpet. She crawled up on one of the couches on her hands and knees and draped herself over the armrest in order to gaze out the window at its side. After who knows how long of watching the world go by outside with only the ticking grandfather clock to keep her company, she let her doll slip from her fingers and land on the floor, then she purposely melted head-first off the armrest to do a boneless summersault and lay flat on her back in the fluffy carpet. Then she stared at the ceiling for a while, using her tongue to keep time with the clock.

*tick, tock, tick, tock*

Several minutes later, her mind registered the sound of the doors opening at the other end of the cavernous room, and the sound of one of the maids humming quietly to herself as she dusted the various curios that inhabited the room. The girl didn't seem to have the energy to move, so she simply stayed where she was as the maid continued around the room. When the lady got close enough for her to look up and see her she spoke.

"Whatcha doin?" she said curiously. The maid jumped and squeaked a little bit before looking down and seeing the little girl laying on the floor.

"AAAhhh…Oh. Lady Anna. You almost scared the daylights out of me." She said as she put her hand over her heart, and taking a few breaths. "I'm dustin', what are you doin?" she returned playfully.

"I'm thinkin." She said in the same tone as before. The maid sat down on the couch so she could look over and see the girl.

"Oh. Whatcha thinkin bout?" the maid returned as she put her elbow on the rest and her chin in her hand as if they were going to have a serious discussion.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Boring stuff."

"Oh no. that's no fun at all. How about we play a short little game?"

"Really?! Okay!" the girl sprang up to her feet and did her best to get right in the young woman's face. "What are we playing?" the woman chuckled.

"Well let's see. How about this, you can be the damsel, I'll be the evil witch that has cast a spell on you." She mimed, as Anna thought for a moment.

"But who will be the dashing hero?" this time the maid thought for a second before bending down and picking up the doll.

"Here we go. I've found a volunteer." She mimed the doll walking.

Unfortunately the little girl had the opposite reaction she had been expecting. She looked startled for a moment before quickly snatching the doll out of the woman's hands, cutting her off mid chuckle. The woman was about to apologize but Anna beat her to it.

"S..sorry, but I'm the only one who gets to play with Mr. Piffles." She said in a small voice as she hugged the doll to herself.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't know that."

"It's okay. How about you be the damsel, and I'll be the witch." She brightened up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I always get to be the damsel. I think it's someone else's turn. Plus I've been practicing my…_WiiIIITch Voiccceee HE..HEhehehehe_" she cackled as she waggled her fingers maliciously toward the maid. Who responded by acting as if she had been struck by a spell and animatedly falling over on the couch her hand over her forehead.

"Oh. Dearest me. I've been cursed by a dark witch, if only there were someone brave enough to rescue me." She lamented breathily.

"Never fear milady, for the brave knight Sir Piffles has arrived." Said the little girl in the most masculine voice she could muster as she pantomimed the doll.

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

Author's Note

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

Well, that's Chapter one. I've been wanting to do this ever since I first saw Frozen. The beginning scenario is actually recycled from another one of the stories I'm working on, but you all won't know that as I haven't posted it yet. I just didn't feel like writing another non-canon version, and it won't have all that much bearing on this story anyways.

Sorry if subjecting Harry to Age Regression is weird for you, but I think it was necessary for the story. Plus I couldn't really think of a good way to do it, so just chalk it up to the 'Weird things always happen to Harry' syndrome.

Virtual cookies for you, if you know where Mr. Piffles comes from.

Credit for the Cover Art goes to Lime-Hael at deviantart (ShamelessPlug)

P.S. this may be sort of early to ask this sort of thing, but I need a little feedback in order to continue with this story. I'll try not to spoil it by asking.

I have written up to a point where one of the characters may develop certain magical powers. I see maybe three options.

1: go whole hog, and have them develop a fully functional ability

2: marginal ability, some aptitude, but lacking in magnitude. Perhaps to be enhanced at a later time.

3: minimal ability, sparks, hints, flashes. Sensitivity, but little to no utility.

If you know the story, you can probably guess who I'm talking about, but I really would just like your input on the level of enhancement.

Thanks in advance!

Read & Review

Tksanders3


	2. Of Obstructions and Occlusions

[AN] I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen

Harry Potter and the Amulet of Ice

Chapter Two: Of Obstructions and Occlusions

The next several days were a whirlwind of activity for Harry. It seemed that the Ice Harvesters were a rowdy bunch, and had taken Kristoff and Sven under their wing, and after Kristoff had seemingly taken Harry under his own wing, they were all only too happy to have him along as well. They all lived in a sort of dormitory/hostel sort of building down the street from the barn he'd stayed in. The dorm had lots of bunk beds in the rooms, a large kitchen, and living area. Granted, Harry wasn't really much help at harvesting ice, but neither was Kristoff. After a few wasted days trying to be of some use, he decided he could be more helpful by cooking for them while at the job site. They had a cook back at the dorm that always had breakfast and dinner ready, but for lunch they mostly either had cold sandwiches, or nothing at all. He talked it over with the cook who agreed to send some supplies with him, and soon found that he could be quite helpful. With the cooking experience he had gotten at the Dursley's, coupled with his ability to seemingly start fires where most would find it near impossible, he found a way to pay the guys back for giving him a place to stay. Not to mention the food and clothes they'd given him. The only drawback was that he hardly had a second to himself that he could spend trying to think up a way out of this predicament.

After a few more days of this, Harry decided that he really needed to get some thinking done, unless he wanted to simply grow up the old fashioned way, and live another life here in the 1800's. Although that didn't sound too awful the longer time went on.

"You know guys. I think I'm going to walk back today." Harry said as they were packing up their sleds.

"Walk? Why would you want to do that? It'd be almost time for bed by the time you got back." Asked a bewildered Kristoff.

"Well, I'm sort of used to being by myself, and as much as I like you guys, between here and the dorm, there isn't much chance to be alone, you know? I just want to take a nice peaceful walk and clear my head a bit. Get some fresh air." He reasoned to them.

"Fresh Air? What do you mean? There's all kinds of fresh air right here." Said Kristoff. Harry simply pointed to one of the other reindeer that was hitched to a cart. Kristoff looked and saw that said reindeer had chosen that moment to relieve himself. Kristoff looked back. "Point taken. We'll try to save you some dinner. No promises though." He said as he climbed up on the sled.

Thanks, I'll see you all later." He waved as all the sleds took off back towards Arendelle.

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

Although Harry did manage to get quite a lot of thinking done, he didn't really manage to get anything productive out of it. He guessed that by now he was about half way back as there was no longer any snow underfoot. The sun was beginning to slide in behind the mountains to the west casting great shadows over the landscape. He marveled at the scenery slowly changing and the sounds of the night critters begin to chime in. Pretty much all the things you miss while riding a sled. Suddenly the relative peace was broken by a horse galloping down the narrow path he was on. He saw the beast turn a corner and barrel straight towards him. The horse had to have gotten spooked some way as it looked to be in pure panic mode. Harry dove to the side to avoid being trampled and the frightened horse continued on having not so much as noticed him. Harry stood back up and brushed himself off. Sparing the horse a glare, he noticed it was fully saddled and seemed to be missing its rider. He returned to the path and began to quickly make his way onwards in case the thrown rider needed help.

He walked for quite a distance without seeing anyone, but just as he was beginning to think that the horse had simply run away he heard a noise. He stopped and strained to hear it better. It sounded like someone was crying. He slowly made his way towards the noise. He found the source of the noise in a small grassy clearing to the side of the path. It seemed a little girl was sitting there with her hands over her eyes sobbing. She had pale blonde hair and a blue dress, and looked to be no older than Harry currently looked. Beside her were two other figures. One was a younger girl with red hair and an adult woman also with dark brown hair. The two of them seemed to be unconscious, or weren't moving at any rate.

The sobbing girl didn't notice him until he spoke.

"Are you alright?" he asked sincerely. The girl jumped and screamed when she saw him throwing her hands up in defense, but most amazingly, a wall of ice materialized as a barrier between them. Harry was mildly surprised, but after living in the wizarding world, you kind of get used to things like this. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He put his hands up and approached the ice slowly.

"Y..You're Not?" came a timid voice as she peeked over her hands and through the crystal clear ice between them.

"No. I'm here to help. If you'll let me." She looked at him and noticed he was only a boy about her age and when she dropped her hands the ice quickly turned to snow and blew away in the breeze.

"O..Okay." she said as Harry slowly knelt down beside her.

"Now. What happened? Are you alright?" he asked again.

"Horse got scared by something. I think it was a giant bird. We fell off and now my mom won't wake up and my leg hurts really bad." She grimaced as she looked down at her leg which Harry noticed was sort of at an odd angle. He didn't have to be a mediwizard to know it was probably broken, but not life threatening.

"Okay. I can take care of that, but what about your mother?" he asked as he moved over to the woman.

"I don't know. Do you think she'll be okay?" the girl asked craning her neck to see as she couldn't move any closer. Harry gently rolled her over on her back and felt her pulse and checked her breathing. Both were okay, but she did have quite a knot on her head, but it wasn't bad. Heck he'd played entire quidditch games with worse.

"She's fine. Just a little bump on the head. We'll have her up in a jiffy." He sat back up and looked over towards the other girl. She looked fine as far as he could tell. Not a scratch on her. "What about her?" he asked as the blonde girl seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"My sister was like that before. We were going to get her some help."

"Where's your father? Was he with you?"

"No. He's away on business." She told him as he knelt down beside the redhead.

"I can't tell that anything is wrong with her at all." He stated. The two of them shared a look for a moment as he weighed his options. "I couldn't help but notice that magic you used a minute ago." He said thoughtfully. She began to look scared but before she could get too worked up, he explained himself. "It's okay, it's okay." He put his hands up again. "The only reason I said anything is to see if I could use my own magic to find out what's wrong with her, and hopefully I can help her." The girl went from scared to curious.

"You can do magic too?" she asked apprehensively. Harry nodded. "I dunno. What if you do something bad?" she looked scared again.

"I promise you I won't, but if you'd feel better I can wake your mom up first. It's a simple spell." He said turning to the woman and slowly taking out his wand.

"Wait! How do I know it won't hurt her?" she said.

"hmm. How about I cast it on myself first? Will that help?" she nodded. "Ennervate" he cast toward himself. A pale green light came from his wand and enveloped his head like a faint mist. He shook his head and blinked as he felt like he'd just downed a whole cup of coffee. "Woo. Nice and awake now." He shook a little as the energy shot through him. "Will that work for you?" he asked with a smile. She looked unsure. "I could cast it on you too so you can see that it doesn't hurt. All it does is wake you up." She thought for a moment before nodding slowly and trying to not look scared. "Okay. Here we go. Ennervate." The same spell hit her and she shivered similarly as the energy shot through her. "see?" she nodded with a small smile, and he turned and cast it once more on the unconscious woman before him.

She shot up like a bolt of lightning had hit her, looking around wildly, causing Harry to topple over backwards.

"Elsa?! Anna?!" she said loudly as she struggled to take in her surroundings all at once. "Elsa! There you are. Are you alright?" she said when she spotted the blonde girl she tried to stand but stumbled and held her hand to her head with a grimace. She scrambled over to the girl on her knees and the other hand while squinting, one eye shut in pain.

"I'm okay mom. I think my leg is broken though." She said with simple relief at the fact that her mom was awake. The woman took in her daughter's condition quickly before looking around again.

"What happened? Where's your sister?"

"The horse got scared and threw us off. She's over there by the boy who woke you up with his magic. He says he can help her." She pointed just as Harry managed to get back up.

"What boy? What magic?" she said as she turned and put her arms back so as to shield the girl from any attackers.

"Me, and I think I found the rock you hit when you fell. I didn't expect you to wake up quite that quickly." He said as he rubbed his own head.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" she said still sort of out of it, and still shielding the girl behind her.

"My name is Harry, and I'm here to help." He placated.

"You can do magic?" she said a little less worked up, but still weary. He nodded slowly. "how do we know you're not some evil sorcerer in disguise?" she said accusingly. Harry held up a finger and opened his mouth for a second before shutting it and peering around her to the blonde girl.

"A little help here?" he said.

"It's okay mom. He's telling the truth." She said.

"You're sure." She asked not believing her.

"Yes. Before he did anything he asked me if he could. Then he cast his magic first on himself, then on me, then on you, and it did exactly what he said it would."

"what'd it do?" she asked.

"it wakes you up." She shrugged.

"Better than a bucket of cold water." Harry quipped.

"I don't know…" she trailed off.

"How about I fix her leg, so you can see?" he suggested.

"You can do that?" the woman asked astonished.

"Yeah, but I'll warn you, it will hurt. A lot, but only for a second, and once It's over it'll be good as new." The two girls seemed to have a silent conversation before coming to a decision.

"I suppose we don't have much of a choice." The woman said unsure. Harry knelt by the blonde girl, and pointed his wand at her leg.

"You ready?" he asked as her mother took her hand and squeezed it. The girl closed her eyes and nodded stiffly closing her other hand into a fist. "I'll go on your mother's count of three." He said then mouthed to the woman 'On One' and held up 1 finger. She nodded.

"Okay…One…"

"Episky!" he cast and there was a flash of light and the leg sprang back into place with a pop.

"AAAHhh!" the girl yelled for a second before biting her lip, and the pain began to visibly drain from her face. She relaxed and opened her eyes looking down at her leg and moving her ankle around tentatively. "It doesn't hurt anymore." She said amazed and smiled up at her mother, who smiled back.

"See. I told you. Now can I see if I can find out what's wrong with her sister?" he said as he made his way over to the redhead that was till sprawled on the ground.

"Do you think you can help her?" asked the worried mother as she knelt down on the opposite side that Harry was one.

"I don't know yet...umm…Miss?.."

"You may call me Josephine." She said primly.

"Very well Josephine, can you tell me what happened to her in the first place?" the woman began to say something but was interrupted.

"It was my fault. I lost control for a second, and… and she got hurt." The blonde girl said guiltily.

"No. honey it was an accident." She placated the girl.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning." Suggested Harry.

"Well, Elsa here is…Special." Began the woman.

"I know, I saw. It's really something, I must admit. Is ice the only thing or…"

"Well, we think so. Ice, snow, frost. All manner of frozen things."

"Okay, may I suggest the short version in case whatever is ailing her is time critical."

"Yes. Well..hm hm.. once, when they were younger. They were playing in Elsa's snow, when she accidentally hit Anna in the head with her magic. She was ice cold and unresponsive, so my husband and I took her to a place where magic beings live, where the elder healed her head, and told us that it would be best for everyone if we kept Elsa's power a secret. Even from Anna. So he modified her memories so that she forgot about the magic, but remembered the fun. He said that the head was easy, but if it was her heart, it would be very bad."

"Okay. But what happened today to cause this?" he asked.

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

"Almost…there…and…Got it! Ha ha." Said Anna Triumphantly as she stood back and marveled at her hard work. "Best present, Ever." She laughed as her bedroom door opened admitting her mother.

"Anna, it's time for the birthday party, are you ready?" as she spoke she could hear scrambling and when she'd entered the room she surveyed its state. Frankly it was a disaster. Toys, and boxes all around. Scraps of paper and ribbon strung all over the floor, some of it still fluttering through the air as if something had been moving quickly. Then she saw her daughter in the middle of it all, sitting on her knees in the middle of the floor. She was staring up at her with a look of either pure innocence or pure guilt depending on how you looked at it.

"Yes mom. I'm ready. Is it time? Let's go. Right now. Yep, let's go on down to the party he he he." She said quickly, not bothering to move or to remove either hand from behind her back. The queen looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ooookayyy.." she said before slowly turning and leaving the room, the redhead following behind her with her 'Secret' present.

Of course a royal birthday was always a big to do. Though this one was more subdued, due to the king being away on business and what not. Though there were still several people there. Mostly the queen's handmaidens and friends, and their children of course. A few of the wives of other heads of state. No more than thirty or so people all together. Of course this was 29 to many for the liking of the birthday girl. What if something happened? What if she had another accident? The queen was the only one present who knows about her secret. The little girl pulled her gloves tight one last time and repeated her mantra.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." She took a deep breath and opened the doors.

" Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you.." the people sang as she entered. She smiled timidly as they all cast their attention on her. Luckily none of them noticed her one hand clenched tightly behind her back and the condensing frost creeping up her glove as they finished. She had begged the queen to let her skip the dinner, and she finally agreed. The queen told the party that she wasn't feeling well, but would try to make it for the cake and the gifts. So after she blew out the candles on the cake, they began to shower her with gifts. She haphazardly ripped into the wrappings. To the untrained eye she was merely being a kid, but if anyone were to touch her foot under the table, they'd realize that shed coated the entire leg in a sheet of ice, and with her attention divided between controlling the ice, and opening presents. The present opening was the loser. Eventually she made it through all of them, and managed to convey the proper thank you's to everyone. Then soon all the adults began milling about and engaging each other in conversation, and the other children had made off into other parts of the castle for games unknown. Elsa decided it was time to make her retreat. So she quietly slipped out a side door and made for her bedroom. Only for the door she'd just exited to open before she'd taken 2 steps.

"Wait. Elsa." She stopped and turned around slowly to see who it was.

"Anna? What is it?" she asked

"I…Uh…I got something for you." She said shyly, holding something behind her back.

"Oh Anna, you didn't have to do that"

"Well, I hardly see you anymore, and it's not every day your big sister turns eleven." She held out the thing she'd been holding. It was a small rectangular package with the strangest wrapping job she'd ever seen. There were bows and glitter and stickers and various patterns of paper all over it. Obviously she'd spent some time on it, but it still looked like she'd rolled it in glue and dumped a bucket of decorations on it, but Elsa didn't care. She took it from her sister and examined it further with a sad smile.

"Thank you Anna, but why didn't you give it to me earlier at the party?" she asked curiously as she began to open it carefully.

"Well…when everyone else, besides mom and dad, gives us gifts, it's as much for them as it is us. But this one is just for me and you, not for them." She reasoned as Elsa lifted the lid off the box. What was inside it was something she recognized, something she knew that her sister treasured, and wouldn't just give away lightly.

"Anna, this is…"

"I know. I want you to have it."

"But it's your favorite. You never let anyone else play with it."

"Well I'm giving you permission, so that when I'm not allowed to play with you, you'll always have Mr. Piffles there to keep you company."

"Anna." She sobbed as she pulled her sister in for a hug. The redhead was surprised for a moment before her face softened and she hugged her sister back.

"I miss you Elsa." She sobbed mutely into Elsa's shoulder.

"I miss you too." Elsa cried as the floodgates opened, and the two sisters continued hugging one another, crying their eyes out.

"Maybe, later we c..could g.g.g..go build…a….snow…" she stuttered and trailed off before going limp.

"Anna?...Anna?!...Anna!" the blonde slowly pulled her sisters limp form away from her and shook her, but the redhead's eyes were shut and she didn't respond. During the gentile shaking, her head lolled back and she expelled a long breath, but in that breath was an icy mist that flew out and a small spark of magic. Elsa gasped and only then noticed that her forearms were completely covered in ice, as was the back of her sister's clothes. It had happened. She'd done it again. Then she did the only thing she could think of… She screamed.

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

Author's Note

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

Well, there's chapter two. I think I've progressed far enough ahead to not need to add anything this far back. Judging from how many fav's and alerts I got from this story, I'm guessing you guys liked it. Not too many reviews on the question I asked, but I think I may just play that particular problem by ear. I just realized that this one ended on quite a cliffie. Sorry about that. I've got the next few written already, and will post when I get further ahead. I've been sick the last few days, which isn't fun, but I do have time to write, so there's that. Some of the things I've written may be kind of out there due to medication, but hey, that's entertainment.

Read & Review

Tksanders3


	3. Of Yapping and Youngsters

[AN] I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen

Harry Potter and the Amulet of Ice

Chapter Three: Of Yapping and Youngsters

"Right. I think I know what I'm looking for now." Harry said as he turned and began waving his wand over the sleeping redhead. A soft golden light emitted from his wand as he scanned it up and down her body. It was your basic diagnosis spell that he'd learned while on the run from Voldemort and thus not having Madam Pomfrey around to heal his injuries. He just hoped that it wasn't too severe, as he hadn't studied much more than the basics of healing. After a time he lowered his wand and sat back in thought.

"Well?" asked Josephine.

"It could be worse, but I'm not quite sure what to do about it yet."

"You said you could help her." Said Elsa

"No, I said I might be able to. I just need to think it over for a minute. She's got an extreme magical overload. She's not magical like her sister and thus has no magic core, so any magic above what is ambient is overwhelming her as it has no place to go. And as your friend had feared, the ice has spread to her heart."

"Is there nothing you can do?" asked the worried mother.

"Well, I have an idea about the ice, but I'm worried anything I do will only add to her Magical Shock and could kill her. If only I could somehow get rid of some of the magic or absorb it somehow." He thought aloud.

"Is there any way for me to take it back?" asked Elsa. Harry turned to look at her.

"I don't know. Can you? Have you ever taken it back before?" he asked curiously. She merely shook her head.

"I was hoping you knew a way." She hung her head.

"Well, let's leave that as a last resort." He said as he merely stared at the blonde in thought. Visibly weighing his options and mumbling to himself. Before his face brightened for a moment.

"Oooh. Now there's something." He said loudly causing them to look hopeful for a second. "But no.." he deflated.

"Well if I could…I only need a little, what we really need is just a little…Luck." He stated finally with a smile.

"I have an idea. Just a moment." He began digging through the strange bag he had on his back. Pulling object after object out of it and piling it up on the ground. The two women began to marvel at him as he pulled things out that couldn't possibly have fit in there.

"Oh bollocks, I really need to re-sort this thing. Accio Felix." He pointed his wand into the bag and a small velvet bag shot out into his hand. He pulled out a small glass phial and examined it in the waning light before handing it to the older woman.

"Be extremely careful with that. It's all I have, and it was extremely difficult to get in the first place, and I doubt I'd be able to find a replacement." She nodded and placed both hands on it as if someone were going to try and knock it out of them. He then returned to the bag and used the same trick to pull out another larger phial that looked like it had mud in it.

"And I'll need one of your hairs, Elsa was it?" she nodded and complied with the bizarre request by plucking out a long blonde hair and handing it to him. He looked at both of their faces and saw their confusion. "I'll explain all of this as I go." He said which seemed to placate them somewhat.

Then he dropped the golden lock into the mud mixture which began to bubble and froth. He set it aside. "We'll let that steep for a minute while we do the first part." He said before carefully relieving the older lady of the golden phial and opening it slowly. "Hold her mouth open please." He said with clinical efficiency. Her mother held the girls mouth open as he removed a tiny dropper and guided it over her mouth before dropping a single drop of what looked to be liquid gold down her throat.

"This is called Felix Felicis, or Liquid Luck. The drinker will find that any endeavors chanced while under its influence will go in their favor. Dreadfully addictive, and a deadly poison if spoiled or brewed incorrectly." He quickly stoppered the phial and returned it to his bag. "Just a little luck, it's all we need for this to work. I'm wagering that its inherent luck will not cause any further magical overload." He commented as he retrieved the other phial which had simmered down, and was now a clear blue with flecks of silver in it.

"This is called Polyjuice, it can temporarily change a person into the physical form of another. And this includes copying their magical core and even their magical signature, thus giving her a place to put all that magic that has nowhere to go." He held up the now blue potion and examined it. "I must say, Essence of Elsa looks like it might actually taste good if she were awake for it." He commented before pouring it and closing her nose in the same motion. And as he did it on an exhale she couldn't breathe it in while he was pouring.

Then he clasped her mouth shut forcing her to swallow the potion in order to breathe. Which he let her do after he was quite sure it was all gone. "Pay close attention. The first time you see this is always fascinating."

They did as he said, and after a second or two, small air bubbles began to form under her skin. Soon her whole body seemed to be boiling and flexing as her limbs grew longer and her hair changed color. And after about a minute there laid a perfect replica of Elsa, except for the now too small clothes. Needless to say the two of them were astonished. "It'll wear off in an hour or so, but until then you've got a twin sister." He said to a still speechless girl.

"Now comes the tricky part. I figure that the only way to melt magical ice is with magical fire, but I don't really know how to get it inside her to melt it directly." He explained as he again returned to his magical backpack and returned with an armful of dry firewood which he laid on the ground a few feet away before returning with several more until there was a pile large enough to roast a whole boar over.

"We're just going to have to hope that we can do it from outside. Incendio" he cast at the wood which burst into flame as if it had been burning for hours.

"You mean you're just going to throw her in the fire?" asked a bewildered Josephine.

"Well. After a fashion, Yes. But don't worry, the three of us are going with her." He pulled another medium sized sack out of the backpack.

"Are you crazy? We'll burn alive." She all but yelled.

"No we won't."

"Explain." She demanded

"Magic" he smirked, approaching Elsa.

"Hold out your hand." He said to Elsa. She hesitantly did so and he pointed his wand at her palm. "My best friend taught me this, and I think we can use it to double our chances of success. Now cup your hand like it's full of water." She did so, and he began moving his wand in a very complicated manner before jabbing it at her palm where a cute little bluebell flame appeared. She instantly jerked back, but he held her wrist.

"Careful, don't drop it." He said. He continued holding her wrist until he was sure she wouldn't drop it. "Now if you could go stand by the fire while we get everything else ready to go." He said and she complied. "Now could you pick your daughter up and come by the fire" she picked the Elsa lookalike up in her arms and stood next to the fire.

"Okay. Now. I can make the fire where it won't burn anyone with a magical core, but neither Elsa nor I are big enough to carry her into the flames. So you need to hold my hand so you won't get burned." The lady nodded. "Elsa, can you split the flame so you have one in both hands?" she awkwardly split it like she was splitting an orange into halves, but it worked fine. "And I'll give us both one after we get into the flames. I want us all to walk in, and set Anna down so she's sitting up. Then I want Elsa to sit in front of her and us in back. Then Elsa holds her two flames to Anna's chest, and we hold ours to her back while we all sit in a giant flame. Hopefully that will be enough to melt the ice."

The young blonde, and the older brunette both steeled themselves before the roaring flames of the fire. They both surveyed each other, and with neither of them finding the least shred of fear, they nodded their silent assent.

"Alright then. A couple more things before we go: while in the fire, don't try to speak. This is not the original intention for this magic. The original use was activated by speech, and I'm quite sure that activating it here and now would be most unwise. This is the best way I know to be in magical fire and not get burned, even though it is meant for something else entirely. And you will also notice that you won't be able to see anything so you might as well close your eyes and go by feel." He noted before grabbing a handful of glittery powder from the sack in his hand and throwing it into the angry orange flames. Flames that immediately flared emerald green and the group felt all of the searing heat disappear. The two females were astonished once again at this magic, but were brought out of it by Harry's gesture to go on in, before he himself led on. Then when he'd been completely enveloped by the flames he reached one hand out to take hold of the older lady's hand, thus preventing her from being burnt. She gingerly took it and stepped into the inferno, her unconscious polyjuiced daughter in her arms, and her twin two steps behind.

Seconds turned into minutes within the fire, as the three individuals performed their tasks within. Soon any apprehensions that they had, about sitting in a six foot wall of green colored flames conjured by an 11 year old wizard that they'd only just met, had waned away. It felt sort of like the wind on their skins, pleasantly warm, but not uncomfortable. The heat did start to rise once, but the older lady felt her young companion drop his blue flame for a moment and throw another handful of the powder into the fire, before re-casting the flame spell and returning to his task. Elsa did test the vision aspect of Harry's briefing once, and confirmed that all she could see was a blinding emerald light. They felt the heat rise, and then fall back down when Harry again added more powder. He did this a total of 4 times before the other two began wondering how long they were going to keep going. They'd long since lost track of how long they'd been at it. But there was a problem. They couldn't speak to ask him.

Finally after he'd added yet another handful of powder to the fire. Josephine nudged him with her elbow. He didn't respond. He probably thought it was an accident, so she nudged him two times quickly. He flattened his hand in hers as if to say 'What?' he felt her arm move for a moment before freezing as she no doubt tried to think of a way to convey her thoughts without voice or vision. After a few seconds she pulled his hand upwards before pausing in thought then continuing on again more deliberately. She brought their clasped hands up to where he assumed her face was and touched the top of his wrist with her nose. He gestured "what?" again. So she touched the same spot twice this time, and added a steady tap of her thumb on his hand. She kept it up as he tried to puzzle it out. Then she repeated the actions again only tapping harder this time, but with the same steady rhythm. Like a ticking clock. He squeezed her hand when he'd gotten the message. She felt him once again drop his flame and reach for something. He brought it over and touched it to her hand. She assumed it was the bag of powder he brought with them. To confirm he took a pinch of it and sprinkled it over their hands so she could feel it. It felt somewhat like sand. Then he took the bag and held it up, then used their entwined hands to gesture from the top of the bag all the way to the bottom. Then he shrugged. She got the message. They'd be doing this until he ran out of powder, and he didn't know any other way. She squeezed her understanding, and they returned to their tasks.

After a few more minutes she elbowed him again. Then she began to worm her fingers around his and used both their index fingers to gesture around Anna to Elsa, then ticked on his hand again. He squeezed and dropped his flame once again. She felt him adjust his position to get a little more reach. He reached around the unconscious girl and felt along the bed of coals beneath them until he touched a foot which jerked away from him. He chased it and touched it again. It tensed but didn't move. He moved up a little and found a kneecap then moved more upwards where he found a forearm. The arm he found dropped its flame and grabbed his hand. He manipulated her fingers into a thumbs up then squeezed it, then a thumbs down with a squeeze, then drew a question mark on the back of her hand. She paused for a moment before turning her hand back into a thumbs up and gesturing that she was okay. He squeezed her hand to say 'that's good.' Then he drew a small circle on her wrist then began ticking on it with his finger. She gestured a "what?" so he did it again. This time she did the same thing, but more exaggerated. So it was more of a 'what about it?' he let go of her hand for a second before putting the bag of powder into it. She absently grabbed it without knowing what it was. His hand wrapping around hers and keeping hold on the bag so she wouldn't drop it. He then let her take the weight of it to see how full it was. Then to be sure he sprinkled some on her hand. Then he took her hand and manipulated it so she held it up in a "halt" gesture. Then he used his hand to illustrate the level falling down her hand to the bottom. She took his hand and gestured her understanding. He then repeated the clock gesture before then using his finger like one of the hands of the clock on her wrist and ticking it onward, then drew more circles on the watch then another question mark. She again gestured her understanding that he didn't know how long it would take. Then he repeated the level falling gesture and emphasized the empty portion, then tightly grabbed her wrist and jerked her shoulder a little, indicating that when it was time to go, he'd pull her out. She squeezed her understanding. Before they both returned to their work.

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

*Cough Cough*…"Did it work?" asked Josephine as she tried to clear her overly dry lungs. Harry had just finished doing the same and was now kneeling down to examine the young girl they'd been trying to save. He waved his wand and re-cast the diagnostic spell. Moments later he dropped the spell.

"Well, I'm not a healer, but as far as I can tell, there is no more ice in her heart." He informed two very relieved ladies. "Her vitals are all stable, it seems that the temporary core that was given to her by the polyjuice did its job, as she's no longer in danger of a magical overload. Although, as you can see, she's still under the potion's effects despite the fact it should have worn off quite some time ago." He said pensively.

"is that a problem, is she going to be stuck like that?" asked a worried Elsa.

"No. I don't think so. I've never heard of anyone getting stuck after drinking polyjuice, but a friend of mine did accidentally use a cat hair once. It's not meant for non-human transformations, so she kind of got stuck halfway for a while. But it wore off in a day or two. This is more likely a side-effect of all the different magicks she's absorbed in the last little bit. What with your ice, and the liquid luck, the polyjuice, and not to mention extended exposure with two different kinds of magical fire. It should wear off soon." He stood and re-examined the area they were in. it was now quite late. He had no idea how long they had been in that fire, he began to re-pack his things and vanish the remains of the fire. "Well, it must be quite late. I really must be getting on my way." He said as he hefted his bag over his shoulder. "Seeing as your horse hasn't seen fit to return, it would only be proper for me to make sure you all make it home safely. I assume you live in Arendelle. Yes?" he offered.

"You really aren't from around here are you?" asked Josephine with a smirk.

"No ma'am, why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just that most people in Arendelle know who I am." She smiled at the notion. Although she could see why one would think her to be a normal citizen, she had forgone all the royal adornments for this little rescue mission.

"Well maybe I'll see you around then. I haven't been in town too awful long, and I've spent so much of my time working with the ice harvesters I haven't even had much of a chance to think of a way to get back home, much less get acquainted with anyone." He made small talk as the lady once again picked her daughter up in her arms.

"Are you lost?" asked Elsa curiously.

"You could say that."

"Well where are you from exactly? Maybe we can help you find it." She offered. He gave her an odd expression.

"Well, at the risk of overloading you guys with too much weirdness, but also not being rude. Let's just say it's not so much of a 'where' as much as it is a 'when', and leave it at that. Eh?" he smiled. They gave him a strange expression, but after everything they'd seen that day, it's not the strangest thing that'd happened. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Come along Elsa dear, it's a long walk back." She held her free hand out to her daughter.

"Oh… you don't want to walk all the way back do you?" said Harry.

"You have a better way?" asked an exhausted Josephine.

"Well…quicker would be the word I'd use." He kind of grimaced at the thought.

"Do tell." She said with slight interest.

"Care to hazard a guess?" he smirked and looked toward Elsa who's eyes lit up.

"Magic?" she said with hope.

"Bingo." He pointed at her and moved to stand between the two of them. "Would just outside the city gates do?"

"Umm. I suppose, but I don't know what…" Josephine trailed off.

"If you'll each take an arm." He said and they both did so. "I'll warn you, traveling this way is somewhat…unpleasant, but it is quite safe, and much much quicker… and here, we…" he said as he spun on his heel and all four of them disappeared in a pop. Only to reappear a split second later just out of sight of the city gates with a similar pop. "…go…" he finished as he grabbed Josephine's arm to steady her as she swayed wildly and gasped for breath.

"Goodness me, Unpleasant is right. I felt like I'd been squashed flat for a moment there." She panted as she steadied herself.

"Yeah. That never really goes away either, but I must say you withstood it quite well. Most people vomit the first time." He commented off hand. All Josephine did was nod and look pale.

"I thought it was fun. Can we go again?" laughed Elsa. Harry merely looked at her and began laughing. Soon they were all laughing, all unpleasantness forgotten.

"Maybe later dear, we really must be getting…back…" Josephine trailed off as she directed her attention to her unconscious daughter who seemed to be transforming before her very eyes. He limbs slowly shrank and her hair began to darken and her freckles returned, soon she was back in her original body.

"Looks like the polyjuice finally wore off, now I can quit worrying so much." Harry commented. "I can't promise I'll be around for very long, but if anything else happens, and you need my help again, feel free to look me up. And it goes without saying that we'll keep each other's magic a secret." They nodded their agreement. "Then I must be on my way. I trust you can make it from here."

"Indeed. Well I thank you Harry. For everything." She curtsied to him politely.

"It was my pleasure ma'am." He bowed back. "you may want to have a doctor look her over to be sure. Healing was never really my forte."

"I'll be sure to do so." She began the short walk towards the gates.

"Bye Harry." Said a shy Elsa.

"Goodbye, Elsa. That really is quite a gift you have. You should cherish it."

"But, what if I hurt someone?" she commented unsure.

"Fortune favors the Bold, and Practice makes Perfect." He smiled as he began walking as well. "Although keeping it secret would be wise. People fear what they do not understand."

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

Author's Note

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

I got a lot of alerts on this story already, even though I've barely posted anything. Seems everyone likes a little Frozen. I appreciate the alerts, fav's, and reviews, and look forward to reading more. I'm going to try and keep these chapters short, so I can get them out quicker. But I have to give the obligatory author's excuse of sickness, work, and season changes all causing my writing to take a backseat as it were, but I'll keep on going until the writer's block sets in. I'm also working on my other stories at the same time. Kind of writing in a circuit, that way some progress gets made somewhere. I'm getting to the point where I really need to make a general outline for this one, so I know where to steer it. Up until now I've just been going on the "Harry in Arendelle" premise, and letting everything sort of fall into place.

Read and Review

Tksanders3


	4. Of Obfuscation and Oration

[AN] I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen

Harry Potter and the Amulet of Ice

Chapter Four: Of Obfuscation and Oration

Over the next several days, Harry began to find he had a scant few minutes here and there in which to do his thinking. So far, his only plans were to somehow try and make it back towards England. He figured it wouldn't be that hard to find his way back into the wizarding world once he was back in the country. After all, Hogwarts alone had stood for over a thousand years. He ought to be able to make it there at least. Surely he could find someone there who would know what to do. The problem was that he couldn't just fly all the way there on his broom. He'd have to book passage on one of the passenger ships in the harbor, and that meant making enough money to afford it.

He was just about to resign himself to the fact that he'd be harvesting ice for the foreseeable future, when something unexpected happened. It was quite early in the morning, and they'd just finished breakfast. But before the convoy of harvesters could make their way out to their sleds, there was a loud knock on the door. Everyone stopped for a moment as they normally didn't get company, and definitely not at this hour. Ice harvesters had to rise early in order to make best use of the daylight. The man nearest the door opened it curiously.

"Yes?" he grunted.

"Morning. Might I inquire if this is the residence of a Mr. Harry Potter?" said a formal sounding man.

"Maybe it is, and maybe it ain't. Depends on who's asking." Answered the gruff man.

"I'm here on official business, and if Mr. Potter is here, it is most important that I speak with him."

The burly Ice Harvester was about to give the man another snarky reply when Harry intervened.

"It's okay Erik. I'd like to see what he wants." The big man eyeballed the two of them for a moment before opening the door all the way and standing aside.

"Okay then." He said wearily before heading back inside. Harry stepped out onto the front step.

"Mr. Potter?" asked the man, who Harry now could see looked like he was indeed on official business, judging by his clothes, and demeanor.

"Yes. You wanted to speak with me?"

"Indeed. I'm here to inform you that your presence is urgently requested by His Highness, King Charles of Arendelle."

"Okay. What does he want to see ME for?" he asked suspiciously

"His highness did not see fit to give me details, but he did insist that it was of the utmost importance." Harry eyed the man before looking around the area, seemingly in thought.

"I suppose I don't have any reason not to. Give me a moment." He sighed as he turned to go back into the house.

"Certainly." The man said curtly as Harry quickly went upstairs to his bunk and gathered all his things in his pack before returning. As he walked through the foyer he noticed all the guys simply staring at him. He smirked at them.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go have a chat with the King for a minute. You'll have to do without me for today. I'll be back later." He half laughed at their dumbfounded faces before exiting through the open door. "Okay. Let's go. Lead on." He said as the man nodded and turned to march towards the castle gates.

"Oh, by the way, you can tell your buddies they can give it up now. They aren't fooling anyone." The man stiffened for a moment before continuing on and speaking over his shoulder.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Oh. Okay then. I guess I was just imagining those two seemingly drunk guys behind us who're doing a horrible job acting like they're helping each other walk, but somehow keeping pace with us." He could almost feel the color drain from the man's face. "And the homeless guy asleep on the bench back there who's never been there before…then there's the guy walking his dog up ahead of us who I've never seen before…not to mention the guys on the rooftops with the spyglasses keeping tabs on us…all in all quite a bit more lively that it normally is at this hour." He commented as if he was talking about the weather.

"How did you…"

"Don't worry yourself over how. I'm just glad to see you asked nicely first, then when I didn't resist, you continued peacefully. Most of the time people don't operate that way. Although I'm assuming if I refused, you guys would have used force to persuade me."

"No. we would never…"

"Don't worry about it. It's only natural. It could have even worked if you were lucky and caught me off guard." They continued walking for a bit longer.

"If you knew all this why did you come along?" he asked in a tone of trying to mask his fear.

"Like I said, you asked nicely." He shrugged. "I'm not a bad guy, and I'm fairly sure I haven't done anything for the king to be angry at me over, and vice versa. I figure I might as well see what is going on." The man nodded and they continued on in silence. Their entourage, having overheard the conversation Harry assumed, calmly dropped their guises and moved along with them, the tension diffusing, but not quite disappearing.

They traversed the stone bridge over the bay and up to the large oak and iron re-enforced gate.

"Open the Gates." The man yelled up to the guard on the wall. Who signaled and the gates began to slowly open for them to walk through before immediately closing behind them. They walked across the deserted courtyard and through the large oak doors of the castle. Inside the entrance hall were lavish decorations and furniture. Practically everything you'd expect from a bona-fide royal castle. He was mildly impressed, of course Harry had lived in one for several years. Maybe not royal per se, but definitely a castle. He was mostly interested in the differing architecture, he hadn't seen any Scandinavian castles.

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

He was brought out of his thoughts by being ushered down a hallway and through several sets of doors. Eventually they led him into a large dark room that was only lit by a few lamps on the walls that had been turned way down, then they told him to wait. So he did. He bounced back and forth on his heels for a while, examining the room. Looked to be the throne room. He strode over to one of the walls and picked up a lamp, he turned it up and used it's light to further examine the room. In an effort to not be bored, he began slowly walking around the room, looking at the paintings. They weren't the wizarding paintings he was used to, but nevertheless. After a few more minutes of that he heard footsteps coming from one of the side hallways. He turned to face the doors. Which opened wide as several guards entered the room carrying their own lamps as well as a younger looking man with a small mustache in the middle of it all. The king, judging by his clothes. They weren't the gaudy formal robes that most kings wore, but they did look expensive.

"King Charles I presume?" asked Harry as the ensemble approached him.

"Indeed." Said the man. "You must be Harry Potter." He stated as if it was fact.

"I am. Excuse me for getting right to it, but your man said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. I do."

"What about?"

"That is…well…complicated."

"Well considering the lengths you went to getting me here, it must be quite complicated indeed to warrant such a response. What with all the guards in disguise all around my house and all. In fact, I'm quite curious how you even know my name, much less where I live. I can't imagine many other 11 year olds getting such high profile status." He eyed the guards around the man. They seemed somewhat edgy. He wasn't getting much out of the king. Face of stone that one.

"Very well. Right to it then." He said after a moment's silence. "Tell me Harry, is it true that you are indeed…" he paused for effect "…a wizard" he asked firmly. Harry went rigid for a moment as he stared at the king, his mind whirring at amazing speed.

"What did you do to them?" he snarled as he took a step back and lowered his stance, his eyes burning with malice in the light from his lamp. The guards reacted by taking their own defensive stance around the king.

"Who?" he asked evenly, not showing the least bit of emotion as more doors opened admitting several more guards who surrounded Harry.

"There are exactly two people in this town who could have told you that, and if I find out you harmed a single hair on their heads…" he trailed off

"You'll do what?" asked the king.

"Well…let's just leave that up to the imagination shall we?" Harry smirked wickedly causing a chill to crawl up the guards spines. It was surprisingly effective considering it was coming from a small boy.

"What do you think you can do? You're surrounded." He laughed. Harry just smiled wider.

"You're assuming that's a problem for me." He said in a low voice causing the king to pause in his laughter for a moment before returning full force. Soon Harry joined in until they both were chuckling madly. Until Harry simply faded from sight, leaving naught but his fading Cheshire smile, his lamp slowly falling to the floor as if it was light as a feather. Needless to say, all laughter ceased at this point. The guards began to panic, looking this way and that. Whispering to one another.

Suddenly a loud voice that echoed in the room. "Let's try this again." Said Harry's voice, seemingly coming from every direction at once. At the same time there was a short yell from a guard followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor. The nearby guards turned their lights toward the noise to see a guards sword laying on the ground and his shield slowly clattering to a stop in the place he'd been standing moments before. A few tense seconds passed before a similar yelp was heard on the other side of the room, this time leaving a sword, shield, and a boot. Then two more quickly after that.

"What…" said the voice as three more guards vanished in quick succession.

"…did you do…" four more disappeared, two at a time.

"…to them?" two more guards yelped, first one, then the other.

The king looked around in amazement, of the reinforcements that had come, there was only one guard left. And he was currently whimpering to himself in a corner. The king saw that other than that one, only his contingent of six bodyguards remained circled around him covering all angles, weapons drawn. Soon a girly scream echoed through the hall before being silenced as the final guard was taken. The only sound was the six bodyguards trembling.

"Last chance." Said the voice. The king was either too scared, or too amused to say anything as his six bodyguards simultaneously crumpled bonelessly to the floor. Unconscious. The king slowly turned around in place, seemingly alone in the dark cavernous room, his defenses demolished easily by a single 11 year old boy.

"I won't ask again." Said Harry, no longer in a loud echoing voice, but his normal one. The king whirled around to face the voice now that he could finally tell what direction it was coming from, but saw nothing but air.

"Enough." Said a woman's stern voice as a door slammed open. "Are you satisfied yet Charles?" she asked as she strode towards the still speechless king. He turned to look at her, an astonished look on his face.

"It's amazing Josephine. Simply amazing. Stunning. Marvelous." He looked around the empty room in wonder.

"Josephine? You're alright? What's going on here? Are Anna and Elsa okay?" asked Harry. The two adults turned to face the voice once more only this time the boy was actually there. Plain as day.

"Oh. Harry. There you are. We're all perfectly fine. I'm afraid that when my husband returned from his business trip, and I told him of our little story, he didn't quite believe me. He insisted that he see what you could do for himself. I tried to talk him out of it." She sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Husband?" said Harry.

"Yes. I am Queen Josephine of Arendelle, and you've met my sometimes eccentric husband, King Charles."

"I also had to be sure he wasn't some sort of evil sorcerer in disguise." Said the king with a smile.

"So you sicced 20 heavily armed guards on an 11 year old?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"Ah. An 11 year old Wizard." He pointed out. "And I do apologize for all the commotion, but I had to be sure."

"Point taken." Harry shrugged. "I suppose you'd like them back then?" he sighed, all hostility gone.

"Yes, quite." He nodded. "What did you do to them? Turn them into frogs? Send them to an alternate dimension? What?" he asked like a child in a candy factory. Harry just stared at him oddly.

"No. I knocked them out and tied them up." He blinked at the king.

"Really?" he asked looking around the empty room then the guards still slumped all around them.

"Well. Them I just knocked out. The rest got tied up as well. Here I'll show you." He held a hand up and snapped his fingers. Causing every lamp, candle, and fireplace in the room to instantly light, they all squinted as they waited for their eyes to adjust. When they had, they saw that all the guards were now levitating upside down near the ceiling, and were bound with ropes. They were still unconscious, judging by the snoring and the drool.

"Fascinating." Mumbled the king, extracting himself from the pile of guards around him.

"Hmm. Yes. Would you mind letting them down Harry? They were under orders not to hurt you unless you attacked first." Asked Josephine.

"Oh. Yeah." He said, as he withdrew his wand and began flicking it about the room, causing the ropes to disappear, and the guards to float gently to the ground. "Want me to wake them up?"

"Please do." Said the king. Another round of flicks, and the guards began to stir and sit up groggily.

"That will be all gentlemen. You may now collect your things and return to your duties. Thank you for your assistance." Said the queen. The guards began to scramble, having not realized their surroundings at first. Then they were overcome with a strong desire to be far, far away from Harry as their memories returned. Soon it was just the three of them.

"Well, that was fun. It's been awhile." Harry commented as he stretched his shoulder. The two royals chuckled a bit.

"You are an interesting person, indeed." Said the King. "You must have quite the story."

"You have no idea…" Harry half-scoffed

"Well, may I suggest we retire to the lounge and have that talk?" said the king.

"Ladies first." Harry motioned. Josephine led the way through one of the side doors and down several hallways to a smaller room, that was much more cozy.

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

There were bookshelves and a fireplace. And some comfy looking chairs arranged around a low table. Just when they'd settled down, a servant came in and took their breakfast orders. Harry declined as he'd already eaten.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to speak with me about?" Harry asked after they'd eaten and had some small talk.

"Well, as I said, it's somewhat complicated. Three things. The first being, I want to thank you immensely for helping my wife and daughters.

"No thanks are necessary. It was my pleasure. It really was quite lucky I came along when I did or you all were in for a long night."

"Nevertheless, I thank you anyways. I am in your debt. I'm quite certain that if you hadn't come along…well… things could have gone quite badly."

"Happy to help. By the way, how is Anna doing?" he asked. The king and queen shared a look.

"About that… she's…umm.. okay. Well she's fine, really. But, there seems to be some…ah. Side effects?" the queen stumbled through it uncertainly.

"Side Effects?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Nothing too extravagant, but small things. She seems to have a lot more energy than before, for one." The king elaborated.

"Okay…"

"Then there's her hair. She's always had this streak of white in it, from when she was younger, but now she has that in addition to several streaks of a darker red color. Almost crimson." Said the queen.

"At first we thought she'd simply spilled paint in it or something, but it won't wash out." Said Charles.

"Doesn't sound too bad to me." Harry shrugged.

"Well, it's not really. We don't really mind her being a little hyperactive, and she loves her new hairstyle…" the queen trailed off.

"I sense a 'but."

"Well, when she set fire to the curtains in the ballroom, we became a little concerned." The king stated.

"Matches?" Harry suggested

"Afraid not. We searched her things, she didn't have any, and the cooks keep them out of reach. Plus she was more frightened over the whole thing than we were. Of course all of that became a moot point when we calmed her down enough so she could tell us what happened." Said Josephine.

"What'd she say?" he asked curiously.

She was just playing near the window, enjoying the sunshine, she said she got up and started walking and tripped over the couch and grabbed the curtain to steady herself. She said she felt a jolt, like she'd been shocked, then some heat, and when she looked up the curtain was in flames…Blue flames." She stated. Harry's eyes widened.

"Now that IS interesting. Has she done anything else similar?"

"Well, no. she's still a little skittish if I'm honest. We told her it was an accident, but that didn't seem to put her at ease completely."

"Hmm. Well I agree it does sound like a crazy side effect of…well…I guess we can call it a ritual. But it could also be something else. Can't rule anything out." Harry said in deep thought.

"What else could it be?"

"Any number of things I guess. As I said, I'm not a healer. I just did the best I could with what I had to work with. I'd have to examine her again to know more, and even then I might not be able to help."

"Which is actually the second thing I wanted to talk to you about, but first, let me explain myself a little further." He paused for a moment in preparation for a long conversation.

"I have to say, we're out of our element here. Both of my daughters are exhibiting signs of something that can only be magic. Wonderful, beautiful, Magic, but also dangerous. If anyone were to find out, I shudder to think of what may happen." The king began pacing the room in worry. "but then, you come along. A young man, no older than Elsa, who happens upon the three people dearest to me, all in great distress, and not only aids them, but does so in a manner that deserves the highest praise. He exhibits great magic, and maintains perfect control and knowledge from what a blind man could see is beyond his years, and selflessly delivers my family from harm's way." The king paused in his story.

"Hermione used to call it my 'Saving People' thing." Harry smiled fondly, with a hint of sadness.

"Now." The king stopped pacing and looked at Harry. "At this point in the narrative, I can either believe the story in its entirety, or assume there are some ulterior motives in it. But how to tell?" the king queried.

"Hence the test." Harry surmised.

"Correct. I had you mysteriously summoned, where you not only found my hidden guards, but decided to come along peacefully regardless of them. Then you proceeded to have a civil conversation with me until I asked about magic. Now here is where it starts to get interesting. If you had some other motives, and were masterminding this whole situation, you would no doubt know who Josephine was, and thus who I was, and obviously how I would know you were a wizard. Which would leave you with two options, admit it and try to manipulate some sort of deal to get whatever it is you wanted, or deny it and continue working in the shadows. Then, everyone who's been around a while knows that the best thing to do when lying is to deny any knowledge of anything, then never change the story, no matter what." He began smiling

"But you did none of that. You chose another door, one that I hadn't bothered to plan for. You assumed that I had captured them and somehow got them to talk. Which means you really didn't know who she was. Then you proceeded to threaten me and not only were you prepared to fight for them, but did so quite effectively. The most telling thing was dealing with the guards non-lethally. I admit I didn't think you would resort to violence, but then again I was planning on you being the villain, and both of my villain scenarios were worked in such a way as to avoid violence as much as possible. I hadn't planned on you being the hero." The king leaned on his wife's chair with a smile.

"You're really taking this seriously aren't you?" asked Harry.

"I can't just hand the safety of the people who mean the most to me over to someone I don't know at least something about, and whatever you are, and whatever your motives are, I know one thing. I know that you genuinely want to help, and that you are willing to fight in order to protect. And that is enough for a good start."

"I see. Well, as I said, I'll see if I can figure out what is going on with Anna, and I will certainly help any way I can, but I can't promise anything." Harry explained.

"Of course." Josephine smiled.

"If I remember correctly, you wanted to discuss three things. And we've covered two. Forgive me, but I've had some trouble in the past with not knowing all the details of an arrangement, so I'd like to cover them beforehand."

"Yes, well. Seeing as you have demonstrated knowledge and skill in magic that had to have come from countless hours of training, our largest, and most important request is that you train Elsa to control her gift however you can." The king said.

"You want me to teach her?"

"Yes. As it stands, she cannot control it all the time, which poses a great risk of exposure. Better control is better security."

"What about Anna?"

"If you determine she needs it, yes."

"I don't know. I'm not even supposed to be here." Josephine got up and knelt before him.

"Please, I know we have no right to ask this of you, after all you've done already, but we have no other alternative. We've done everything we can think of to keep it secret. reduced the staff to a minimum, we've closed the castle to the public, the girls aren't allowed outside the grounds. Granted, they haven't realized it yet, but it's only a matter of time before they begin resenting us for it. Elsa hardly leaves her room for fear of hurting someone." Josephine begged as tears began to leak. Harry studied the two of them for a while.

"I…Well…Just let me think about this for a moment…" he got up and began pacing around the room in thought. The king and queen sat on a sofa and held one another as Harry leaned on the hearth and stared into the fireplace. After several long minutes he turned and studied them for a while before speaking.

"If we do this, I have a few conditions."

"Okay." The king said.

"One, if I'm teaching, I'm teaching it my way."

"Fair enough."

"Two, we disclose to each other, right now, anything that we think the other should know about us. Not everything, as there are things in my past that I will definitely not be telling you, and I'm sure you are the same. I will say that these things that I keep secret don't have anything to do with what we are doing here."

"Okay…but I'm not sure what that will accomplish."

"If you want, I can go first. After which my reason for wanting this will become apparent. After which, I'm sure you'll have a better frame of reference as to what you should share with me."

"Very well then, Be our guest." The king gestured.

"Hmm. Well…which to tell first?" he thought aloud as he sat back down across from them. "I have two rather large secrets that I think are necessary to reveal in order to explain a few things. I'm sure they will raise more questions than they answer, but will alleviate some of the mystery. They are also going to be quite difficult to believe, but I do have a way to provide proof which I think should be explained and demonstrated first." The royals nodded their assent. Harry reached down into his bag that he'd taken off and set next to his chair. After a moment, he pulled out what looked like a large stone bowl with crazy writing scribed into it and set it on the table between them. "Could you please ensure that we won't be disturbed while we discuss all this. It's going to be difficult enough to explain it to you two, much less anyone who walks in on us."

"Oh. Yes of course." The queen nodded and excused herself for a moment to tell the servants just that. When she returned, Harry continued.

"This is called a Pensieve, and to repeat how it was explained to me: it allows us to once again see things we have already seen. You can put memories in and then re-watch them again as an observer. It's harder to explain than it is to demonstrate." He paused and put both arms behind the chair he was sitting in. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't see how…" the king started.

"It's okay. You're not supposed to know, yet." Harry brought his arms back around and produced his wand from his wrist holster. "After you have a memory you want, you keep it in the front of your mind, and simply draw it out." He put his wand to his temple and began withdrawing a silvery strand which broke and coiled around the wand like a string. "The original isn't gone, or faded, merely copied. Then you place it in the Pensieve." He dropped it in. "And finally, we just have to pop in and watch it. Much like the fire we used to treat Anna, it only works for magicals, but we can fool it by holding hands." He held a hand out to them. The two of them shrugged to one another and grabbed each other's hands, then Josephine took Harry's. This day started off odd, and was only getting odder. "Right, here we go." He said before dipping a finger into the silvery substance.

The two royals felt a sudden sensation of falling and were startled when they landed in a heap on the floor. There was a small commotion as the three of them disentangled themselves and stood upright.

"What in the world just happened?" asked the king.

"Sorry about that, entering the memory is always a bit abrupt, but with practice it gets easier." Harry commented. The two of them finally took in their surroundings, they were in the same room they were in before, although it seemed some of the color was washed out. Then there was the fact that there were another set of themselves seated on the same chairs they themselves had been in moments before. The strangest thing, however, was that everything other than the three of them seemed to be frozen in time.

"What's going on?" asked Josephine.

"As I said, we are now re-watching the memory I just pulled from my head. I've paused it so we can get this explanation out of the way. They're not clones, we haven't traveled back in time, we're just watching a memory. We can't even interact with anything other than each other." He explained before trying to kick an end table, and simply passing through it.

"This is quite strange." Noted the king.

"This is just scratching the surface. Believe me. But if you'd like, I'll allow the memory to play on." The two of them nodded.

_"This is called a Pensieve, and to repeat how it was explained to me: it allows us to once again see things we have already seen. You can put memories in and then re-watch them again as an observer. It's harder to explain than it is to demonstrate." He paused and put both arms behind the chair he was sitting in. "How many fingers am I holding up?"_

_"I don't see how…" the king started._

_"It's okay. You're not supposed to know, yet." Harry brought his arms back around and produced his wand from his wrist holster. "After you have a memory you want, you keep it in the front of your mind, and simply draw it out."_

The memory played back just as it had happened a few moments before, until the moment when he withdrew the silver strand from his head. Then it all flashed back to the beginning and froze once more.

"Like I said, we can re-watch any given memory as an observer. Quite a good way to provide proof of an otherwise unbelievable story. Especially since they cannot be faked with any sort of believably. I could provide examples of someone attempting to do so, so you could see to that yourselves, but the easier way is to just take my word for it."

"That won't be necessary, this demonstration was so accurate to what just happened, I have no doubts. I do have a question though. Why ask how many fingers you were holding up?" asked Charles.

"Ahh. Now you'll find this interesting. I did that to illustrate one of the advantages of doing this. When I had asked the question, barring any mirrors I am unaware of, there was no way for you to know how many fingers I was holding up. Correct?" they nodded. "The only person who knows is me, but this is my memory we're in, so if you'll just step back here…" he ushered them to behind the chair his other self was in and played the memory again. When his other self asked how many fingers, he held up seven fingers. "Now. If you hadn't believed me earlier when I said memories can't be faked, I have another demonstration ready where one of you holds up a number of fingers where neither the other, or myself, can see them. Then copy that memory and have only the other one watch it with me to confirm, but I'm glad I don't have to do that."

"Out of curiosity, what happens in a memory that has been tampered with?" asked the queen.

"Well, I only ever saw one, both altered, and non. In the altered version, the two people in the memory, as well as the room, became so distorted that it nearly collapsed, and the sound got all tinny and muffled and distant, while a much louder voice of the person who's memory it was boomed out a lie that was the complete opposite of what happened in the real memory. He'd actually performed a memory charm on himself, but the alteration was so obvious, no one would believe it."

"I think we understand the premise now, but ah…how do we get out?" asked the king.

"Oh that's easy, simply…" there was a feeling of weightlessness for a moment. "…open your eyes." Came Harry's voice. The king and queen opened their eyes and found themselves back in the room in their original positions, still holding hands over the stone bowl.

"Now, that's done, I was going to go straight in to my secrets, but I think we should do something else first. I'd like to show you both the full version of what happened the other night when I helped the three of you, from my perspective. It'll help you get used to using the pensieve, plus you'd probably like to see it anyways."

"Please do." Said the king, but Harry was already drawing the silver string from his temple, and dropping it in the bowl. They held hands and dove in.

Quite a time later, or just a few moments, depending on your perspective, they all re-awoke in the room again.

"Harry, I'm afraid I'm going to have to thank you again for saving my family." The king hugged his wife. "hearing about it is one thing, but seeing it happen in front of me is quite another."

"It was my pleasure." He smiled as they collected themselves. "Are you ready to hear my story?" they nodded. "I'll warn you. The next two sentences I say are going to be the most ridiculous things you've ever heard, and near impossible to believe, but remember I do have proof." He warned

"We'll keep that in mind."

"Very well then. Number 1: I am not 11 years old, actually closer to 20." He paused for the laughter he was sure was coming. Instead, he was met with two expressions of something akin to confusion. He made a placating gesture. "And number 2: umm…how best to say this?..." he waffled around. "I'm not quite sure I believe it myself really, but here goes. I was born on July 31st…" he paused.

"how is that outlandish? Your birthday was only a few days ago." Said the queen.

"…July 31st, of the year 1980. Around 140 years from now." He said sheepishly.

"Oh…" she sat back in her seat to absorb it.

"You're saying you're from the future." asked the king. Harry nodded.

"and you traveled back in time." He nodded again.

"that's what I thought you said." He also sat back to think. Harry took this silence to try and explain further.

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

Author's Note

**~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~HP~FRZN~**

I don't have much to add at the moment, other than this might slow down for a while. I can't seem to find the time to write as much as I could in the winter, but rest assured that I won't forget about you guys. This story seems to be quite popular. It's gotten at least 3 times as many fav's as my other story (Which I suggest you check out if you like Sailor Moon) I'm still working on it as well, but progress has slowed on it as well. Happy Reading!

Read & Review

Tksanders3


End file.
